


When No One Cared

by TheImpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpala/pseuds/TheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a very young age, a abused Harry Potter learned that no one cared about him. What do you do when no one cares? Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. </p>
<p>Starts off a little bit before his 11ths birthday. Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Creature!Harry</p>
<p>No pairings as of yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One Cared

Harry James Potter awoke to another typical day in the Dursley household. The Ten year old’s peaceful sleep was rudely broken with sharp knocks from his aunt. He threw on an oversized raggedy jumper and got off his cot to go make breakfast. 

Silently he and his Aunt worked in practiced unison to get breakfast ready for the other two household members. As his whale of a cousin stomped down the stairs, Harry sighed. Everyday was the same. He’d wake up, help is Aunt make breakfast, his cousin would come down and insult him, and then his uncle would join. The rest of the day would be made up of chores and then he would retire back to his cupboard only to repeat it the next day. School was starting in about a month and a half, and Harry was excited to get out of the house, but at the same time, he knew it wouldn’t be that much better. He never had any friends, probably thanks to his bully of a cousin, there was nobody who had ever cared for him. Harry Potter was unremarkable in every single way. His teachers hardly even knew he was, he was just the small kid overshadowed by his cousin. In some ways, Harry didn’t really mind. He didn’t like being the center of attention, that only led to bad things. 

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a rolled up newspaper being thrown at his head. He only just managed to dodge, thanks to his many years of practice, and got back to breakfast. He put the sausages onto a plate and brought it to his uncle.

“Bring back the paper too, and look more grateful! We didn’t have to take you in, we could have just left you to die on the streets.”

Harry Had heard it a thousand times,

“Yes Uncle Vernon.”

He handed his Uncle the paper and went to go clean up. 

“Get back here boy! I haven’t given you your chores for the day.”

Harry grabbed a towel to clean his hands with and then stood next to Vernon. He internally sighed as his Uncle listed out all of the chores that they expected him to complete He was never going to get them all done, and would therefore be punished. He just hoped he would get to eat today. Yesterday he had only gotten a little bit of toast and he was starving. He cleaned up the kitchen before going to his cupboard to change into clothes better suited for the outdoors. His first chore was to go weed the garden, as it had to look pristine so the neighbors didn’t think anything bad was going on in the Dursley household. 

He tied his falling apart shoes and stepped outside. It was blistering in the heat and Harry wished there would be some shade at some point. He knelt down and went to work. 

***************************************************************************************************************  
Harry stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. The front yard was complete, but he still had the entire backyard to do. He felt like he was drowning in the heat. His clothes were too big weighing him down, and his hair was plastered against his face due to sweat. He just wanted to get out of the sun. It was nearly lunch time, but he knew he wouldn’t be lucky enough to get something to eat. The doors were probably locked to keep him from trying to sneak some food or get some shade for a bit. As he moved behind the house, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Under a little bush Harry saw a rock. Now normally Harry didn’t go around looking at every rock, but this one was different. It almost seemed to glow. The shape of the rock was a simple oval, it had a few scratches and dents, completely normal at first glance. It was about the size of Harry’s palm, and when he picked it up, what he thought were typical dents and scratches were really markings. They were odd looking, Harry had never seen anything like them. He quickly slipped it into his pocket when he heard the door of the house opening. 

“Hey there loser.” Dudley called to him, smirking over his popsicle, “It’s such a nice day out, don’t you think?”

Harry didn’t reply, and just went back to work. 

“Speak when spoken to boy! I said, such a nice day out, don’t you think?” His cousin said a little bit harsher, walking closer to Harry.

Harry bit back a sarcastic reply and instead responded “Yes, it’s nice to have the sun out”

Dudley chuckled at the look of his scrawny cousin. He went over and kicked the back of the freaks legs. Harry fell ungracefully into the mulch, his knees scraped and bruised. He stood up and brushed himself off before turning to his cousin, his eyes unintentionally welling up. 

“Aww is the poor wittle baby gonna cry?” Dudley mimed the wiping of tears “Who you going to cry to, your mummy? You can’t, she’s dead, and you’re totally alone.” Dudley cackled as he started to walk back to the house.

Harry angrily brushed the tears away and what used to be pain turned into fury as he watched his cousin leave. He was shaking with his pure anger, his fists balled, and his teeth clenched, until BOOM! Dudley was blown away by some invisible force. He landed on his stomach, crushing his popsicle and arm, about 7 feet from where he had been before. He screamed in pain and terror and he looked back to his cousin. 

“Mum! Mum, look at what the freak did!” He tried to get up, his shirt was dripping with the remains of a popsicle, his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. Tears were streaming down his face and he continued to whimper and yell, as Aunt Petunia opened the door and ran over to her Duddykinz. 

“Did the freak do this to you?” She asked accusingly, Dudley nodded and she turned her attention to her nephew.   
Harry’s anger and now turned to fear. “I didn’t mean to, I swear! Please, I didn’t mean to!” He begged, he really didn’t he had no idea what happened. His Aunt helped his cousin up.

“Shhhh shhh, sweetie it’s okay come on, let’s get you another popsicle and take you to the hospital to get your wrist looked at” She glared at Harry as the walked into the house. Harry was frozen to the spot. What had happened? He was angry and then all of the sudden Dudley was blown away! How could he have done that?

His Aunt helped Dudley into the car, who was still crying, but was less screamy about it. Before she got into the car, she walked over to Harry,

“This is it, boy, when we get back, you better not be here, or expect to get the worst punishment of your life!” She hissed before going back to the car, slamming the car door, and speeding away. Harry was still shocked. He had no where to go. He ran into the house and packed the small amount of things he could call his own before running out the door.

***************************************************************************************************************

The ten year old wandered around for a while. No one would miss him, his eyes started to well up again. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to let the tears fall. When he opened them he was in a forest. Harry looked around, why were these strange things happening? He had just been on the street near a field, and now he was here? 

The trees around him were big. Bigger than any he had ever seen. It sounded like one would expect a forest to. Birds chirping, the occasional crackling of leaves or broken stick. It was hard for Harry to breathe. He was scared, Scared and alone and he had no where to go. So the boy just kept walking.

It was getting dark, and Harry was getting cold. He hitched his bag up higher onto his shoulder as he shivered. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. The sounds of the night were different, they were scarier. Harry had nearly jumped out of his skin when he first heard a howl off in the distance. 

Eventually Harry just got too tired, he needed to sleep, he could figure everything out tomorrow. He climbed into a tree and found a big enough branch that it would be safe for him to sleep on. He sighed as he curled up. No one was going to help him. What do you do when no one cares? This time the boy let the tears fall. As he lay there trying to see the stars through the thick branches of the tree, he realized that if no one care, you have to. Harry set his resolve. if no one was going to come save him, he’d do it himself. He didn’t owe anyone anything, and he was going to take control of his life. With those thoughts, the boy fell asleep. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry awoke to sharp stabbing pains in his back. It hurt so bad he couldn’t even scream. Add this to one of the messed up things of today, he thought bitterly. His entire body was clenched, his hands rolled up into fists, his knees pressed up against his chest. The pain felt like a hundred knives trying to slice their way out of his back. He just wanted it to stop. He felt his pocket burn, but he didn’t have much time to think much of it before he fell out of the tree and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to review, I can't wait to continue this fic :) I love you all <3


End file.
